


Running Late

by Jewels2876



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels2876/pseuds/Jewels2876
Summary: Your boyfriend can’t even be on time for your college graduation ceremony!





	Running Late

You twirled the two cords draped around your neck. The golden color nicely contrasted the dark navy robe and cap. Your mom and dad were sitting somewhere in the large space, albeit not together. You groaned in frustration, knowing the graduation speaker was running behind. You had never been the most patient person.  
“I wonder what’s taking so long?” you heard a fellow student ask.  
“Our guest speaker is running late,” someone answered.  
“Hopefully it’s a hot guy,” you heard the person behind you mutter.  
“OH! Maybe we’re getting a celebrity speaker! I wouldn’t mind seeing Chris Evans at that podium,” the girl in front of you gushed.  
Amid all the gossip, you rolled your eyes. Being slightly older than the average college graduate had its drawbacks, you had worked hard at your part-time classes, while juggling a fulltime job and an internship. You were hoping this master’s degree would help you get the marketing job at Marvel; you had wrapped up your internship there only a month ago and they were hopeful, as were you, for your return as a permanent employee.  
Your cell phone buzzed in the robe’s pocket. A couple of people craned their necks in your direction. You stole a glance at your phone. Sorry, I’m really trying to get there! The text message didn’t surprise you; you tried to smother a giggle. You quickly texted a reply back not hiding your giggle this time. The girl in front of you smiled sympathetically. “Boyfriend not coming?”  
You gave her a vague smile. “No, but he’s running late. I just hope he gets a seat in time.” You rolled your eyes. “Men.”  
She giggled at you. “Tell me about it! Mine dumped me two weeks ago because, in his words, I was acting like I was far superior to him just because I’m getting a degree.” You patted her shoulder. “Good riddance to bad rubbish,” you quipped.  
The dean of your school stepped behind the curtains. “Students, our guest speaker just arrived; it should be a few more minutes and we can hand out your diplomas!” Everyone let out a sigh of relief and the chatter started up. You heard a few hushes and the chatter died down.  
The announcements started up; the dean of the school made a short speech next. Then the student speaker delivered her address. The dean then introduced the guest speaker. “Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Sebastian Stan!” The cheers were deafening and the girl in front of you squeaked. “Oh shit!”  
You heard bits and pieces of Sebastian’s speech; you started to zone out about, thinking about finally getting that diploma in hand. Finally, they started calling the students’ names for honorary masters. Each name got you closer and closer to the stage. You heard your name called and wild cheers erupted. You stepped out and walked the stage with a beaming grin. Sebastian handed you the diploma; his fingers lightly stroked your wrist. “So glad I got to see this,” he whispered. You gave him a small nod before turning to face the audience with a small fist pump.  
The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur; soon enough your parents and brother were at your side. “Ok, now I want all of you to meet my boyfriend.” You craned your neck around before your eyes met his beautiful blues. He reached you in no time enveloping you in a warm hug. “Sebastian, these are my parents, y/m/n and y/d/n, and my brother Steven. Guys, this is Sebastian.”  
He put his left arm around your waist as he extend his right in greeting. “Hi!”


End file.
